Crossed Fingers
by tachihina2593
Summary: Shizuo wants a dog, but Izaya doesn't. Shizuo/Izaya. First fic ever, so please let me know how I can improve my writing.


"Shizu-chan, I knew you were stupid, but honestly, I thought you had a little more sense than this," Izaya said with a slightly irritated look.

"Hey!" yelled Shizuo, "I may not be the smartest person on the planet, but what does being smart have to do with buying a puppy?"

Shizuo was about to lose his temper. He had been doing so good with controlling it, since he and Izaya had started dating about three months ago, but a two hour argument about wether they should get a dog or not was absolutely ridiculous and was wearing on his nerves. Honestly, what was Izaya's problem with him wanting a dog!?

"It has everything to do with it, Shizu-chan. You have to be able to take care of it. Dogs are a lot of work! Not to mention they cause more trouble than they're worth.

"They may be a lot of work, but they are definitely worth the trouble! You may not think so now, but if we got a dog you would love it!"

"I highly doubt that."

Izaya couldn't think of anything worse than having a dog in their apartment. To him they were all big, terrifying nightmares wrapped in small, furry packages.

"Good grief, Izaya! Let's just go look, okay?"

Shizuo decided to resort to begging if he said no again.

Izaya thought about it, _"If I go with him to look at the puppies, he will become attached, but if I don't go this conversation will never end, and I had other things in mind for tonight that didn't include fighting."_

He sighed, "Alright, Shizu-chan, we can go look at the puppies, but that's it! We aren't buying one, at least not right now. Also you will not make me hold any of them."

Izaya sat back in his chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed. Shizuo knew this was his final offer.

"Okay, just looking. No making you hold them. Got it."

Of course since the informant's eyes were shut, he didn't see the smirk that crossed Shizou's face while he crossed his fingers, nor was he prepared for the strong arms that suddenly lifted his small frame from the chair.

"Ahh!! What are you doing!?"

"Carrying you to the bedroom, so I can thank you properly."

Shizuo chuckled softly as he watched Izaya's face turn bright red.

Time Skip

'Next Day'

"Oh my word! These puppies are so cute! Izaya, you have to come pet this one," Shizuo said while holding about eleven dogs in his arms at once.

"No thanks, Shizu-chan. I'm good," said a slightly pale Izaya.

Izaya was doing his best to not show fear, but the little bundles of horror wouldn't leave him alone. As soon as he found a spot to sit or stand that he thought the puppies couldn't get to, one of the little demons would be pawing at his shoe.

Izaya was doing pretty good at acting nonchalant, until it happened.

Shizuo noticed Izaya was looking a little off and thought all he needed was a little comfort from a little soon to be friend. So, while Izaya was yet again looking for another place to stand in the overly full puppy room, Shizuo was taking the puppy he wanted over to Izaya to "help him."

Izaya was just about to head over to the only spot in the room that didn't have puppies, when suddenly a small bundle of fur was thrust into his arms.

The one week old Shiz tzu meant no harm. She thought the man who was currently holding her was her mother. Since she couldn't see, she couldn't know for sure, but the fur coat she was currently laying on, felt like her mother and the body was warm like her mother's. So because she was hungry, and because she thought she was with her mother, she started looking for her mother's chest for milk.

Izaya face went white and he stood there frozen in fear. He wanted to cry out, hut his voice was stuck in his throat.

Shizuo, completely oblivious to the puppy sniffing Izaya's chest and Izaya being on the verge of passing out, thought the scene was adorable, and that he was about to get the dog he wanted.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!"

It looked like the puppy found what it was looking for. The puppy found one of Izaya's nipples through the shirt. Once she found it, she bit down and started sucking up a storm trying to get milk from her "mother."

"Shizu-chan make it sto- Ahh!"

Well, Shizuo felt bad and was worried that he wouldn't get his dog now, so instead of getting the dog off Izaya like he should of, he started apologizing and making excuses on the dog's behalf.

"Oh shoot! I am so sorry Izaya! She didn't mean to do that! It's okay, really! I'm sure she won't do it again I prom-"

"SHIZU-CHAN... ahh...SHUT UP... uh...AND MAKE IT...Ahhh...STOP!"

Shizuo immediately grabbed the puppy, who unwillingly parted with Izaya, and put it on the floor next to it's real mom.

Shizuo looked over at Izaya and blushed. He was completely disheveled, his hair was slightly messed up from his head being thrown back and forth, you could see a damp spot where the puppy had been working, and he was panting just a little.

After Izaya caught his breath, he shot Shizuo one of the most murderous glares he had ever seen, then turned on his heel and stormed out of the pet shop.

Shizuo stood there for another minute before one of the employees came in.

"Are you having trouble deciding which one you would like or have you decided?"

Shizuo stared at her for a second and then replied, "I don't think I will be getting a puppy anytime soon."

Time Skip_

'Back at the Apartment'

Shizuo stepped inside the apartment carefully, unsure wether he should expect any traps or not.

"Izaya?" he called out quietly.

"I'm in the living room."

Shizuo walked slowly into the living room. As he entered the room, he noticed Izaya had had been able to shower, clean the apartment, and cook dinner in one hour he had been home.

Shizuo sat opposite of the informant on the long L shaped couch.

The room was silent for at least five minutes. Finally Shizuo couldn't take it any more.

"Look Izaya, I am really sorry about what happened at the pet store today, and I hope, that in time, you can forgive me. But I don't understand why you freaked out the way you did in there."

"It is because I'm afraid of dogs. For as long as I can remember I have been terrified of them. I only went today because you wanted to and promised that I wouldn't have to hold them."

"Oh, Izaya, I am so sorry! I had no idea you were scared of dogs! Why didn't you tell me yesterday before I crossed my fingers!?"

"Because I thought you would respect my wishes. Oh well, the past is the past there is nothing we can do about it now. So let's just forget about it."

"Really? You mean, you forgive me?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan. It does," Izaya said while smiling softly at Shizuo.

Of course the happy bartender didn't notice the one hand behind the informant's back with crossed fingers, which promised that the bartender wasn't completely off the hook. Izaya smirked to himself about what Shizuo was going to have to do without for the next month. He wasn't going to be a very happy person. _"But that can wait for tomorrow. I think we can enjoy tonight before punishment starts,"_ Izaya thought to himself happily.


End file.
